Pan Son
Pan (パン) is a protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga and the animes Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. She is the granddaughter of the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball ''series, Goku. Pan's heritage is primarily Human, being the offspring of the Saiyan-Human hybrid Gohan and the Human Videl, thus making her 1/4 Saiyan. Attacks * 'Flight' – Pan can manipulate her ''ki to counter gravity and fly. * Ki Blast – A simple bolt of energy launched at the opponent. Pan's version is yellow. * Kamehameha – The legendary energy wave invented by the great Master Roshi, launches a very powerful, whitish-blue blast at the opponent. Pan first attempts to do so on the planet M-2, and then again in conjunction with Goku and Trunks to destroy General Rilldo. Also used by her with Goku to defeat Haze Shenron. After she uses this technique to destroy Oceanus Shenron, Goku states this was the first time she ever performed it on her own successfully. She uses a yellow version named Atomic Side Blitz in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout. It is also one of her Super skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. * Super Kamehameha – An advanced version of the Kamehameha invented by her grandpa Goku and one of her Ultimate Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. * Gill Missile – One of Pan's attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Pan attacks the opponent and Giru appears and fires a missile at the enemy. * Maiden's Rage – When angered by an enemy, Pan forms a ki orb on each hand and then combines them to unleash a huge ki blast. She first used this technique to destroy Natt of the Sigma Force Cannon. She also used this attack when angered by Great Ape Baby but to no avail. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (she uses a series of slaps before the energy wave). Also used in Final Bout. ** Maiden Blast - A short-ranged version of Maiden's Rage, where combines the energy collected into each hand to create an large energy sphere directly in front of her. GT Pan's Ultimate Skill in''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse''. ** Maiden Flash – A weaker version of the Maiden's Rage. It is Kid Pan's super attack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. ** Reliable Friend – Pan charges yellowish-orange energy spheres in both of her hands in a fashion similar to her Maiden's Rage energy wave and fires several powerful energy blasts at a very rapid rate. It is Pan's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. * Maiden's Burst – An Exploding Wave technique. Pan used this during her match against a giant in the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament. ** Maiden Burst - Pan's evasive skill in Xenoverse. Pan creates an explosion of pink clouds and sparks which propels her upwards diagonally. * Feint Shot - Uses Rapid Movement while moving sideways then suddenly reappears to fire off a pink-colored ki blast. One of GT Pan's Super skills in Xenoverse. * Masenko – An energy attack passed down from her father Gohan, who was taught the technique to him by Piccolo. Pan's version is red and orange. * Afterimage Strike – A technique that allows one to move at high speeds and appear to disappear and reappear. One of her Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Explosive Wave – Pan uses an Explosive Wave on the planet M-2. * Saiyan Soul – A Power Up that is one of her Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Spirit Attack – A blue blast of energy fired from both hands used by Pan. Named and used in the''Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game''. * Spirit Shot – A sparkling yellow energy ball with a pink outline. Named and used in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Invisible Eye Blast – Pan uses this to destroy an alarm going off on the planet M-2. * Meteor Crash - One Pan's Super Skills in Xenoverse. * Rolling Hercule Punch - Her grandfather Mr. Satan's Megaton class punching technique is one of Pan's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Presumably Mr. Satan passed down the technique to his granddaughter. * Justice Rush - A super skill used by Pan's mother in her Great Saiyaman 2 alter-ego and one of GT Pan's super skills in Xenoverse. When using the technique she will say she learned it from her mother. * Justice Combination - A Ultimate Skill Rush technique used by Pan's mother in her Great Saiyaman 2 alter-ego and one of GT Pan's Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse. Likely taught to her by her mother. * Dancing Parapara - The signature hypnotic dancing technique of the Para Brothers which Pan fell victim to on Beehay, is one of Pan's Super Skills in Xenoverse. In Xenoverse, while performing the dance she will regain stamina. * Prepare to be Punished - One of Pan's Super Skills in Xenoverse, where while pointing her finger she shouts "I'm going to teach you a lesson! Prepare Yourself!", then powering up causing an increase in some of her stats, though she also becomes unable to switch lock-on. Screenshots Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0269-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0270-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0377-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0378-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0345.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0347.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0346.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0271-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0149.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0150.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0141-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0148.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0142.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0143.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0131-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0132-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0137-1.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0584.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0532.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0280.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0502.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0501-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0526-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0525-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0528-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0527.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0529.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (30).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (33).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (29).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (28).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (31).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (32).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (27).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (24).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (25).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (26).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (21).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (15).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (14).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (9).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (6).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (8).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (7).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (4).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (5).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (314).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (188).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (177).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (169).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (170).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (163).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (199).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (200).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (198).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (137).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (136).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (152).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (91).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (89).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (25).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (21).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (19).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (85).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (72).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (71).jpg Dragonball Super 131 1089.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1088.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1054.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1053.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1052.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 130 0713.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 130 0712.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 130 0711.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 130 0710.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 130 0709.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 130 0708.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 130 0707.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 130 0706.jpg 1-1498491698.PNG 86dragonb.PNG 640px-Bambi Pan2.png 98-1499457842.PNG 97-1499457740.PNG Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0055 42126508565 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-1045 42126480735 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-1044 42126480795 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-1043 43028825251 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-1042 43028825361 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-1041 42126480895 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-1032 42126481175 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-1031 42126481255 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0916 43028831701 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0915 42309999404 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0914 42309999694 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0913 42310000044 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0912 42310000224 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0911 42310000504 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0908 42310000834 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0907 42978711882 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0906 42978712142 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0905 42978712372 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0902 42978712642 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0901 42978712882 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0900 42978713102 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0899 28159803977 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0898 28159804077 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0897 28159804227 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0896 42978713242 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0892 42978713452 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0891 28159804527 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0890 42978713662 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0889 28159804877 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0888 28159805167 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0887 42978714102 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0886 28159805617 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0885 28159805817 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0884 28159805907 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0883 28159806087 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0882 28159806247 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0881 28159806707 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0880 42978715072 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0879 28159806847 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0878 42978715222 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0877 28159806987 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0876 41218569780 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0875 41218569880 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0874 28159807247 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0873 28159807377 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0872 28159807587 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0871 28159807707 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0870 41218570710 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0623 42978718092 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0622 42978718252 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0621 42978718602 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0620 42978718792 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0265 42978726772 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0264 42978727072 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0263 42978727442 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0260 29156710138 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0259 29156710288 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0256 29156710458 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0253 42978729642 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0252 42310017774 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0250 43028860861 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0249 43028861191 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0248 43028861691 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0247 43028861921 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0246 43028862271 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0245 41218587800 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0244 41218588230 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0243 41218588720 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0242 41218588960 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0241 29156712478 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0240 43028865081 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0239 43028865491 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0238 43028865921 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0237 43028866291 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0236 43028867001 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0235 43028867181 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0222 42978737612 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0215 42978737692 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0205 42978737812 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0204 42978737852 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0202 42978737912 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0201 42978738132 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0175 42978739932 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0174 42978740022 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0167 42126508085 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0164 42126508125 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0056 42126508375 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0054 42126508595 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0053 42126508695 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0052 42126508745 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0051 42126508795 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0043 42978741342 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0042 42978741442 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0041 42978741552 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0040 42978741572 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0039 42978741652 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0038 42978741742 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-1071 42257822904 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-1070 42257823014 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-1069 29103911808 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-1068 29103911968 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-1067 29103912978 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-1066 29103913078 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-1024 42257823814 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-1023 42257823854 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0885 42257824054 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0884 42257824144 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0870 29103913658 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0869 29103913758 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0868 42257824234 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0863 29103913878 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0719 42257825264 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0631 29103917818 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0630 42257827414 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0629 42074832685 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0628 42074832725 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0627 42074832785 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0626 42074832875 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0625 42257827554 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0624 42257827634 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0623 42074832935 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0622 42074832985 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0621 42074833045 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0620 42257827764 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0619 42074833135 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0618 42257827894 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0617 42257827954 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0616 42074833255 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0594 42074833305 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0593 42074833365 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0592 42074833415 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0591 42257828074 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0590 42074833465 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0589 42074833545 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0588 42257828164 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0587 42074833665 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0586 42257828284 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0585 42074833745 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0581 42074833775 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0580 42257828414 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0579 42074833825 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0578 42074833865 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0577 42074833885 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0574 42257828504 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0489 42257828934 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0488 42074834815 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0487 42074834895 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0471 42074835025 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0470 42074835295 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0469 42257829194 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0462 42257829324 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0461 42257829464 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0460 42257829494 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0458 42257829564 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0457 42257829624 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0456 42257829734 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0455 42257829754 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0447 42257829804 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0446 42257829904 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0445 42074836695 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0444 42074836805 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0443 42074836985 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0442 42074837115 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0441 42074837225 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0440 42074837335 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0439 42074837495 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0438 42257830304 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0437 42257830404 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0436 42257830624 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0435 28107807637 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0434 28107807797 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0433 42074839225 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0432 29103921378 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0431 42074839325 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0176 41166347180 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0175 41166347240 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0637 41435895770 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0642 41435895690 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0643 41435895650 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0644 43245382431 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0645 43245382361 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0646 43245382301 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0647 43245382221 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0648 43245382141 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0649 43245382091 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0650 43245382041 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0651 43245381951 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0652 43245381791 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0653 41435895110 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0654 41435895090 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0655 41435895020 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0656 41435894970 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0657 29374922138 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0658 42527239954 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0659 29374922038 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0660 29374922028 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0661 29374921988 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0662 29374921918 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0663 42527239744 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0664 42527239714 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0671 42527239684 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0672 29374921678 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0673 29374921638 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0674 42527239634 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0685 42527239624 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0686 29374921558 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0687 29374921448 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0688 42527239554 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0689 42527239504 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0690 42527239454 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0691 42527239404 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0692 29374921278 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0693 29374921168 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0694 41435894390 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0695 41435894380 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0696 29374920968 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0697 29374920828 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0698 29374920728 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0699 29374920688 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0700 29374920648 o.jpg Dragon-74-1061 44414073981 o.jpg Dragon-74-1003 44414075071 o.jpg Dragon-74-1002 43505311345 o.jpg Dragon-74-1001 44414075261 o.jpg Dragon-74-1000 43505311425 o.jpg Dragon-74-0999 44414075361 o.jpg Dragon-74-0998 43505311505 o.jpg Dragon-74-0997 44414075511 o.jpg Dragon-74-0996 43505311565 o.jpg Dragon-74-0940 44414075701 o.jpg Dragon-74-0920 43505311595 o.jpg Dragon-74-0919 44414075841 o.jpg Dragon-74-0916 43505311635 o.jpg Dragon-74-0899 44414076111 o.jpg Dragon-74-0898 43505311775 o.jpg Dragon-74-0897 44414076251 o.jpg Dragon-74-0896 43505311845 o.jpg Dragon-74-0895 44414076331 o.jpg Dragon-74-0894 43505311925 o.jpg Dragon-74-0893 43505311985 o.jpg Dragon-74-0892 44414076511 o.jpg Dragon-74-0891 43505312105 o.jpg Dragon-74-0890 44414076581 o.jpg Dragon-74-0889 43505312195 o.jpg Dragon-74-0888 44364024822 o.jpg Dragon-74-0887 43505312275 o.jpg Dragon-74-0886 44364024862 o.jpg Dragon-74-0884 44364024952 o.jpg Dragon-74-0883 42604631890 o.jpg Dragon-74-0882 44364025022 o.jpg Dragon-74-0881 42604631940 o.jpg Dragon-74-0871 42604632110 o.jpg Dragon-74-0870 44414077481 o.jpg Dragon-74-0856 42604632160 o.jpg Dragon-74-0839 44414077661 o.jpg Dragon-74-0838 44414077721 o.jpg Dragon-74-0732 44414078591 o.jpg Dragon-74-0731 42604632880 o.jpg Dragon-74-0730 44414078701 o.jpg Dragon-74-0729 44414078751 o.jpg Dragon-74-0630 42604633000 o.jpg Dragon-74-0629 44414078831 o.jpg Dragon-74-0628 42604633070 o.jpg Dragon-74-0627 42604633110 o.jpg Dragon-74-0626 44414079031 o.jpg Dragon-74-0617 42604633330 o.jpg Dragon-74-0616 44414079151 o.jpg Dragon-74-0615 42604633450 o.jpg Dragon-74-0609 44414079221 o.jpg Dragon-74-0608 42604633490 o.jpg Dragon-74-0604 42604633590 o.jpg Dragon-74-0603 44414079431 o.jpg Dragon-74-0602 42604633610 o.jpg Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Grandmothers Category:Prodigy Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Mothers Category:Flight Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Stealth Force Category:Army of Light Category:Slave Category:Body Adventure Category:Energy Projection Category:Earthling Category:Pilot Category:Saiyan Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Z Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Humans of Universe 7 Category:Harem Category:Retired Category:World Martial Arts Tournament Category:Shonen Jump Category:Son Family Category:Martial Artist Category:GT Universe Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Warrior Category:Universe 7 Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Naked Category:Screenshots Category:Teachers Category:Manslaughter Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Relatives